Salvedad para Amar
by cmils
Summary: El contrato decía que la señorita Swan debía casarse con el hijo del Conde de Masen. Rosalíe Swan acepta ese matrimonio arreglado para salir de la depresión que le produjo la muerte de su prometido caído en batalla... pero ¿Qué pasaría sí éste regresa y la reclama? ¿Se aceptará un pequeño cambio de prometida? Nacerá el amor con esos cambios tan inesperados.
1. Capitulo 1

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

Espero que les guste, es mi primera historia de época, tengo alrededor de 3 capítulos escritos y depende de la acogida vuestra, la continuaré.

Ahora a leer.

* * *

Prólogo.

El contrato decía que la señorita Swan debía casarse con el hijo del Conde de Masen. Rosalíe Swan acepta ese matrimonio arreglado para salir de la depresión que le produjo la muerte de su prometido caído en batalla... pero ¿Qué pasaría sí éste regresa y la reclama?

¿Se aceptará un pequeño cambio de prometida? Nacerá el amor con esos cambios tan inesperados.

**Capitulo 1.**

**POV Bella.**

-¿Cómo es eso de que él señor McCarty no esta muerto?- Le Pregunté a Rosalíe, quien, por cierto, aún estaba procesando aquella información. Completamente sumida en su propio estado de perplejidad y ansiedad. Por así decirlo.

-Eso es lo que me acaba de informar mamá-Aclaró.

Mi hermana suspiró nerviosa y se sentó a los pies de mi cama con la mano izquierda encogida cerca del corazón.

-Según lo que me dijo ella, resultó ser que de entre todos los que cayeron en batalla el pasado semestre, existieron varias identidades confundidas y dada la similitud de contextura entre Félix Volturi y Emmett McCarty y de que también ocupaban el mismo cargo, la Jefatura asumió que era Emmett quien no sobrevivió al ataque que habría afectado a la cuadrilla que él dirigía, pero que finalmente Félix defendió porque desde el día anterior era éste él estaba a cargo de ella por orden del mismísimo Comandante en visita, quien, también había ascendido a Emmett de grado y le había trasladado a servir a otra repartición más grande debido a su buen desempeño como Capitán de la fuerza del norte. Y por supuesto, aquello tampoco había sido informado a la jefatura central a tiempo-Explicó aún más acongojada-Acrecentando el terrible error.

-Esa es una gran noticia, Rose-Celebré-Estuviste llorando semanas su muerte. Le quieres y mucho.

-Olvidas un detalle, Bella. No puedo quererle ahora. Estoy comprometida con el señor Edward Cullen.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Ahora, mi hermosa hermana mayor, estaba prometida en matrimonio al hijo de un Conde.

-Y eso no es lo peor-Declaró comenzando a llorar.

-¿Que es lo peor?-Pregunté.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo peor…-Dijo cerrando los ojos por un segundo-Lo peor es que en este momento, él señor McCarty está abajo, hablando con nuestro padre en su despacho.

-¿Ahora? ¿Estás segura?-Pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi cama y asomaba a la ventana.

-Si. Su carruaje está allá afuera, lo reconocería entre cientos y mamá me dijo que se había presentado.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

-Estoy nerviosa, Bella. No sé sí él sabe de mi nuevo compromiso.

-Calma, Rose.

- Y quizás… cuál sea su reacción-Dijo comenzando a llorar.

No es justo para él que tenga que ver como mi hermana se casa con otro porque le creían muerto…

-Siendo a él a quien yo amo…-Su llanto se hizo más fuerte sobre mi hombro-No sé sí es correcto seguir queriendo al señor McCarty cómo le quiero.

-Fue él, quien primero pidió tu mano-La consolé-Quizás papá respete aquello y pueda hacer algo.

-No creo que el Conde de Masen se conforme y me libere de la boda con su hijo sin una compensación-Sollozó-Y tú y yo sabemos Bella, que nuestra familia no esta en condiciones económicas para poner término al contrato prenupcial que se celebró entre su familia y nuestra.

-A su hijo le has visto dos o tres veces, puede que él entienda.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes juzgarlo de buenas a primeras y asumir que no se conmoverá con la historia de amor que Emmett y tú han protagonizado-Insistí.

Rosalíe guardó silencio por un segundo.

- No lo sé… no lo he tratado tanto como para saberlo-Contestó desanimada.

-Tal vez, pero él sabía cual era tu situación antes de que el compromiso se pactara.

De pronto se congeló recordando algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Rose?

-Él Conde y su hijo vienen hoy a visitarnos para seguir conociéndonos un poco más antes de la boda del sábado.

Sin alcanzar a decir algo más, la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió y mamá entró buscando a Rosalíe.

-Mi vida, tú padre requiere verte de inmediato en su despacho-Le avisó a mi hermana esperando que ella compusiera un poco su estado y fueran con papá.

Mi hermana se vio a sí misma en el tocador y acomodó su peinado.

-¿Mamá sabes que ha ocurrido?-Quise saber.

-Tranquila, Bella-Me dijo-No sé mucho más que ustedes pero lo único que les puedo asegurar es que nada se ha definido.

Después de un par de minutos Rosalíe y mamá salieron de nuestra habitación abrazadas.

Mi hermana se veía calmada pero yo sabía que por dentro no podría soporta mucho más.

**POV Rosalíe.**

En mi mente no cabía más información. Todo me daba vueltas y realmente no sé cómo podía controlar mis nervios en estos .momentos.

Él estaba vivo. Mi adorado Emmett. Estaba con vida…

Caminé hacia el despacho por inercia y con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente. A mil por hora.

Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta. Mamá y yo nos acercamos pero fue ella, quien las abrió completamente para dejarme pasar primero. Así lo hice, entré y sus ojos… tan brillantes como siempre, me atraparon enseguida.

Emmett me esperaba parado junto a mi padre y ambos estaban muy serios.

Mi amado estaba de una pieza, sano y salvo. Lucía perfecto y a pesar de no llevar su uniforme, vestía formal.

He de reconocer que se veía guapo. Incluso más guapo que la última vez que lo vi.

Se produjo un silencio y yo aproveché de observarlo.

Mirándole con más detalle, tenía un par de ojeras de varios días y el cabello recién cortado. Su estructura fornida parecía bastante más delgada de como la recordaba pero, aún así, seguía conservando sus músculos.

Sin poder evitarlo me fijé que tenía un corte cicatrizado ya casi invisible cerca del mentón. Aún así, no tenía duda alguna, de que esté hombre era él único que podía quitarme el aliento en todos los sentidos.

-Señorita Swan-Me saludó él con su cortesía propia.

-Señor McCarty-Respondí el saludo de la misma forma-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bastante mejor. Gracias.

También se notaba extremadamente cansado pero yo sabía que tenía una voluntad de hierro y no se iría de aquí sin cumplir su cometido.

No olvidamos la presencia de parte de mi familia aunque lo único que yo quería era lanzarme a sus brazos.

Todos esperamos a que mi padre hablara.

-Hija mía, le pedí a tu madre que fuera por ti porque él señor McCarty se ha enterado de lo sucedido durante su ausencia, en Londres-Explicó-De la información errónea que circuló acerca de su fallecimiento, incluyendo sus consecuencias-Se interrumpió a sí mismo tosiendo algo incomodo-Precisamente, es tú compromiso matrimonial con él primogénito del Conde de Masen, lo que lo ha traído hasta aquí el día de hoy-Suspiró-Para conocer los detalles de cómo se formuló aquel próximo enlace e insiste conocer tu parecer al respecto, antes de tomar alguna determinación a seguir…

Volví a mirar a Emmett y nadie dijo nada.

-Querido…-Habló mamá-Deja que Emmett y Rosalíe intercambien algunas palabras a solas por unos momentos… yo creo que ambos lo merecen.

Me sorprendí por la petición de mi madre y dudé por un momento de la concesión del permiso de mi padre, púes, no era bien visto que una señorita permanezca a solas con un caballero sin la supervisión de un familiar cercano o algún sirviente y mucho menos sí el joven en cuestión era un ex-prometido… pero estas eran circunstancias especiales.

Miré a mi padre desesperada. Pidiendo al cielo que digiera que si. Él sabía cuales eran mis sentimientos por Emmett. Sí no fuera así, él no hubiera dejado que me cortejase y menos aceptado otorgarle mi mano tiempo atrás.

Nuestro padre siempre había querido que Bella y yo tuviéramos la opción de escoger a nuestros maridos, sin importar las libras anuales con las cuales tendría que cargar por la dote, una vez efectuado el matrimonio, puesto que, él mismo había logrado casarse con mi mamá. El amor de su vida.

-Tienes razón, Renée… Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que hablen por algunos instantes sí eso es lo que quieren ustedes dos...

Asentí repetidas veces poniéndome en evidencia y primero que Emmett.

Él, mi gran amor, en cambio, se limitó a mover afirmativamente la cabeza sólo una vez.

Seguía muy serio.

Mi madre nos sonrió con cierta complicidad y junto a mi padre se alejaron cerrando las puertas ante sí.

Todo era diferente pero al fin estaba sola con él.

Él hombre en frente mío después de sentir que los pasos de mis padres se hacían más lejanos también retrocedió.

Le quedé mirando intrigada.

-Señorita Rosalíe-Comenzó-Primero. Permítame decirle mi memoria me ha traicionado todo éste tiempo en la lejanía y no le ha hecho justicia, púes, usted, es más hermosa de cómo yo la recordaba y el tiempo le favorece.

Sonreí pero él seguía estando serio. Me preocupó en demasía.

-Quisiera decirle también, que su persona y la ilusión de convertirla en mi esposa fueron las razones por las cuáles me mantuve con vida en el frente.

-Señor McCarty…

-Déjeme terminar. Por favor…-Me pidió cerrando los ojos forzadamente-Comprendo a la perfección que ante mi supuesto deceso, usted haya continuado con su vida…yo hubiese querido que así fuera…-Dijo con sinceridad, volviendo a abrir sus ojos y buscando los míos-Es por eso que me atrevo a molestarle y preguntarle a cerca de sus sentimientos-Se armó de valor-Sí han cambiado y usted se enamoró de su actual prometido, sepa usted, que yo no me interpondré en su felicidad, puesto que, esa fue mi prioridad en el pasado y lo sigue siendo en hasta este momento…

-¿Y qué haría usted entonces?-Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Sólo me restaría desear que su vida esté llena de dicha por siempre y aprovechar la ocasión para una despedida cordial.

Su sacrificio me estremecía. Estaba segura que cumpliría su palabra sí ése fuera el caso.

-Emmett…

No soporté un minuto más, me acerqué a él lo que más pude y me le enfrenté.

-Mi felicidad fue y está contigo Emmett McCarty-Declaré antes de acercarme más para intentar abrazarlo y besarlo.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso al sentirme pero de un segundo a otro todo cambio, él, lo comprendió todo y reaccionó. Me recibió entre sus brazos y su boca atrapó a la mía de inmediato.

Y con un beso apasionado nos reencontramos.

-¡Oh! ¡Rose!-Me recargó contra sí, aliviado-Amor mío…

Me besó otra vez. Una, dos, tres veces… y me sentí viva otra vez.

-Creí que me moría cuando me dijeron que tú…-No podía decirlo…-Quería irme contigo-Confesé desesperada, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cara limpiando las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de mi-Asistí a tu funeral. Vi cómo recibías los honores…-Sollocé- Tus padres estaban destrozados…

Los recuerdos amargos venían a mí uno tras otro.

Decidí continuar.

-Mi madre me dijo que fuiste mi viuda, sin serlo oficialmente, eso me dio esperanzas...

-Casi me vuelvo loca… no comía… no salía de mi habitación y sólo lloraba llamándote. No tenía ganas de seguir sin ti...-Sollocé-La pena verdaderamente estaba acabando conmigo, en todos los sentidos. Estaba rota por dentro… sí no fuera por mi familia, por mi hermana y mis padres…-Tomé un respiro.

-Me imagino por todo lo que tuviste que pasar…

-Papá pensó que comprometerme era la única forma de salvarme. Yo acepté volver a ser cortejada para dejar más tranquila a la familia y así también otorgar a Bella la posibilidad de ser cortejada. Pero él se adelantó y firmó un acuerdo con Carlisle Cullen, el Conde de Masen…

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que tu compromiso es una obligación impuesta?

-No lo es estrictamente porque yo accedí, pero en cierto modo debo cumplir, sino, mi familia quedará en la ruina.

Emmett suspiró apegándome más a él.

-Por un minuto creí que había perdido tu amor...

-No, mi vida-Le aclaré-Mi corazón te pertenece a ti desde el momento en que te vi sonreírme por primera vez-Me interrumpió con un pequeño besito-Y va a ser tuyo para siempre.

-Te amo, Rosalíe-Dijo, besando ahora, mi nariz.

Nunca me lo había dicho antes y fue maravilloso escuchárselo decir.

-Y yo a ti, Emmett-Le respondí suavemente-Te amo y ahora más que nunca.

Volvió a sonreírme inclinándose de nuevo a mí.

-Algo haremos para evitar esa boda-Declaró después de besarme como no se debería.

-Lo siento pero debo casarme el sábado con el hijo del Conde. Edward Cullen.

-No. Rose. Ahora que sé que me quieres, no dudaré en pelear por ti o robarte sí es necesario-Anunció decidido y sin poder resistirse me besó nuevamente logrando que la coherencia me abandonara por unos segundos.

-Emmett…

-No te casarás. Me oyes. No me van a volver a alejar de ti. Ni la guerra, ni tu familia, ni un contrato.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Tal vez sí lo haya-Intervino analizando la situación-Necesito hablar con tu padre ahora mismo para que me muestre el contrato. Quizás podemos interpretarlo de manera distinta o encontrar alguna cláusula o salvedad…

….

Una hora y media después.

….

**POV Edward.**

-Sean ustedes bienvenidos-Nos recibió el sirviente de la casa de mi prometida, a mí padre y a mí-Conde de Masen. Adelante, señor Cullen…-Nos ofreció-Los señores están en la sala. Síganme por favor.

Caminamos dejando que nos guiara por el corredor decorado con un muy buen gusto.

-Los anuncio enseguida-Nos avisó antes de entrar al salón.

-Gracias-Respondió mi padre.

Un segundo sirviente nos recibió las capas e hizo pasar.

Conforme, así me sentía. Rosalíe Swan sería una buena esposa para mí. Tal vez no la amaba… pero dicen que el amor viene con los años y la verdad es que, por ella, estaba dispuesto a comprobar sí lo señalado era cierto.

Tener ya casi veintisiete años y ser un soltero codiciado entre las damas de prácticamente todo Londres y sus alrededores ya me estaba aburriendo. Era hora de sentar cabeza según mi padre y yo ya le estaba encontrando razón.

Algún día sería Conde y necesitaba que mi vida estuviera resulta y con una familia formada prósperamente.

Debo confesar que mi búsqueda fue en secreto y que reconozco que llevó bastante encontrar a una mujer idónea que reuniera todas las características esenciales para ser mi esposa y que por supuesto, no estuviera comprometida o ya casada.

Nunca fui un conquistador pero jamás me faltaron propuestas de señoritas casaderas con intenciones tan claras, que, en ocasiones, dejaban de ser decentes. Claro, todas aquellas eran producto principalmente a mis a mis rasgos físicos, a mi futuro título, a la riqueza de mi familia, a la mía propia y según algunos cotilleos, a mi enigmática y cautivante personalidad.

Mi única hermana, Mary Alice, fue de gran ayuda para encontrar a Rosalíe Swan, sin saberlo, ya que, era ella quien la conocía, gracias a un par de amigas en común. Mi hermana sabía varias cosas de su persona, entre ellas, lo relativo a su desafortunada historia amorosa con su prometido fallecido en batalla luchando por salvaguardar la expansión del Imperio Británico, hace ya, más un par de meses. Aquello me interesó, púes, sí yo hubiera podido dejar de lado mis responsabilidades y enlistarme, lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna duda y en esa misma repartición. Quizás por eso, le pedí a mi hermana que la llevara a casa de mis padres y me la presentara. Por supuesto. Una vez que la conocí, su extraordinaria hermosura llamó mi atención de inmediato y quise en saber aún más de ella. Supe en ese entonces, que tiene veintiuno años, que le gustaba pintar porcelana y la música. Averigüe también por Alice que su familia era respetable y de excelente reputación y que la educación que había recibido toda su vida había sido distinguida y digna para convertirle en una verdadera dama y señora de alguien importante.

Esos antecedentes me bastaron para saber que sería una buena Condesa en el futuro.

Llegar al compromiso fue algo realmente sencillo gracias a que el padre de ella, Charles Swan, un médico de prestigio con algunos negocios referentes al traslado marítimo hacia America y pariente lejano de la Familia Real, aunque sin títulos, quien, temiendo que su hija no superara lo vivido y se alejara del mundo aún más, había aceptado de inmediato y con gran gusto la propuesta que mi padre le había hecho a través de un par de conversaciones. El contrato se celebró hace dos semanas para casarla conmigo éste fin de semana.

Que más podía decir de mi prometida. Realmente, no mucho más, ya que sólo la había visto tres veces… con la de hoy, serían cuatro. Contaba con poder pasar un tiempo a solas junto a ella para saber su opinión al respecto de nuestro compromiso tan repentino.

Cuando entramos a la habitación se encontraban en ella los señores Swan, Rosalíe, un hombre al que no conocía y el juez ante quien firmamos el contrato pre-matrimonial.

-Buena tardes-Saludamos mientras el sirviente se retiraba cerrando las puertas.

Y los cinco respondieron con cortesía el saludo pero Charles se dirigió a nosotros visiblemente sorprendido o afectado por algo.

-Conde, Edward. Permítanme presentarles a quien fue prometido de mi hija Rosalíe y que por un error en la milicia fue declarado fallecido-Nos introdujo al caballero-Él señor Emmett McCarty.

Para mi sorpresa, ahora entendía todo.

El señor Swan, continuó:

-Quiere hablar con nosotros y con ustedes con respecto al compromiso pactado.

Y el ambiente instantáneamente se tensó.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta una idea que partió después de leer tantas excelentes adaptaciones que ustedes mismas han subido. Quise hacer algo con mi toque. Creo que será una historia corta y como siempre se aceptan todas las ideas y críticas para seguir construyendo esta historia y por supuesto será agradecido en el siguiente capitulo.**

**A y todavia estoy dudando en el ranking T que le di. Creo que podria con el transcurso de los capis convertirse en M, ustedes decidiran eso.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Cami.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 2.

**POV Bella.**

Ya no podía manejar esta incertidumbre por más tiempo.

Ciertamente habían pasado un par de horas desde que mamá y Rosalíe habían bajado y no tenía ninguna novedad, bueno, a parte de saber por la ama de llaves, la señora Cope, que Seth, el cochero, había ido buscar a alguien que había llegado hace más o menos una hora atrás. Luego de sucedido aquello, desde mi ventana pude ver que había llegado otro carruaje con más visitantes pero como bajaron en la puerta principal, no pude saber de quienes se trataba.

Frustrada, decidí bajar.

No quise cambiarme el vestido, ya que, el que tengo puesto, era uno de mis favoritos.

Hoy me había puesto uno de gasa y seda. Me lo había regalado papá cuando regreso de su visita a unos parientes a fines del año pasado cuando pasó a Italia. Era largo, apegado en la parte superior por lo que no era necesario el corsé y desde la cintura era suelto con algunos detalles en los pliegues. Tenía mangas intermedias y era de un color crema tradicional con bordados dorados en las orillas. Sólo me puse la cinta para resaltar un poco más la cintura y me acomodé el peinado tomado por enésima vez en lo que va del día gracias a mis rebeldes rizos.

Me asomé por las escaleras principales esperando oír algunas voces pero no había nadie cerca así que las baje casi corriendo a pesar de que el vestido era un poco vaporoso pero una sonrisa me detuvo a la mitad.

Sam, quién, ya más que ser el mayordomo, era parte de la familia, estaba pendiente del despacho de papá que para mi sorpresa estaba cerrado.

Esto debía ser grave, porque nunca se acostumbraba a mantener el secreto.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras a paso lento y me acerqué con la excusa perfecta.

-Sam ¿No ha venido Jasper a vernos?-Necesitaba calmar mis nervios y sabía que él era el único capaz de contenerme sí no estaba Rose.

Jasper Hale, era nuestro vecino y gran amigo de la infancia. Venía a vernos casi todos los días. A mis padres les agradaba y realmente para ellos era cómo el hijo varón que nunca tuvieron, lo mismo éramos nosotras para los padres de Jasper. A quienes considerábamos una segunda familia a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos.

Junto a Jasper, nosotras crecimos y los tres somos inseparables. Le conocía tan bien que no me cabía duda que le iría muy bien en la vida.

-No, Bella-Me contestó Sam muy amablemente-El joven Hale no se ha acercado por la tarde, pero no se preocupe, quizás venga más tarde. Me ha dicho Leah que ha llegado su abuelo de visita y él joven debe estar deleitando a su familia con algunas de sus composiciones.

Mi querido amigo se había convertido en un excelente pianista que comenzaba a ganar fama en algunas partes de Londres.

-Y ya que has mencionado a tu esposa ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿En que mes del embarazo esta?

-Mi Lee-Lee, esta muy bien, gracias a Dios. El doctor dice que el bebé esta bien, ayer la revisó y le dijo a ella que tendría entre veintitrés y veintiséis semanas… Aunque, a decir verdad, la más ansiosa es mi pequeña Emily, lo único que quiere es que su hermanito o hermanita llegué luego.

Le sonreí.

Leah, era la esposa de Sam, trabajaba cómo cocinera en la casa de Los Hale y estaba en la dulce espera de su segundo hijo.

Me reí. Nuestras familias no podían estar más entrelazadas.

-Dale mis saludos a Leah y a tu hija-Le pedí.

-En tu nombre, pequeña.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia las puertas cerradas del despacho.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Sam, adoptó la postura formal para darme la información oficial.

-Señorita Isabella. Sus padres y su hermana están en el despacho con él juez Jenks, él señor McCarty, el Conde de Masen y su hijo... Llevan casi media hora allí dentro, los cinco.

-Vaya…

-No sabría decirle cuanto tarden ¿Tiene apetito? Me parece que la señora Weber ha preparado algo de comer.

-No, gracias. Tengo un nudo en el estomago... Creo iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Sam asintió y observó mi partida.

Pasear no me sirvió de mucho. Mis pensamientos giraban en torno a lo que estaba pasando en casa. ¿Cuál será la reacción de papá? ¿Qué pasará con el señor McCarty? Yo sé que él ama a mi hermana con su vida ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo Rosalíe en estos momentos? ¿Y el conde sabrá a esta altura todo lo acontecido?

Preguntas sin respuesta que me mortificaban y me ponían muy ansiosa.

Aproveché cortar de un par de rosas rosadas y unas blancas que, estaba segura, alegrarían un poco a mi hermana y a mi madre después.

Estaba volviendo a la casa bastante distraída cuando Sam se asomó por la puerta lateral que comunicaba al solar en donde me encontraba.

-Señorita Isabella-Me llamó-Su padre requirió la presencia suya.

-¿La mía?

-Así es.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No lo sé, pero todos están muy serios allí a dentro.

Fuimos de inmediato y le pedí a Sam que sólo me abriera la puerta. No quería que me anunciara… eso estaba demás. Antes de ingresar escuché un par de voces.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-Exclamó alguien un poco alterado- No creo que ella acepte…

-Tranquilo, hijo-Intervino alguien más- Esperemos saber que dice ella… ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Aceptas?

Le entregué las flores a Sam para que las acomodara en un jarrón y entré al salón.

En la primera persona en que me fijé fue en mi hermana. Ella estaba al lado de Emmett, nerviosa, ansiosa y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Me preocupé.

Él no estaba mejor que ella en ése sentido, parecía muy distinto al señor McCarty que vi por última vez. Se veía cansado y mucho más delgado. Él al verme, me regalo una sonrisa media, la que también devolví fugazmente.

El juez Jenks estaba concentrado escribiendo y revisando varios papeles repartidos y ocupando casi todo el escritorio de papá.

Las otras dos personas quienes suponía era yo eran el Conde y su hijo ahora estaban discutiendo en voz baja y me daban la espalda.

Uno, el mayor, quien, por supuesto, tenía que ser el Conde de Masen, era un hombre bastante joven, más de lo que me imaginaba para ser un conde. Tenía el cabello rubio y casi sin canas. Se notaba más relajado y cómodo que él menor.

El joven, sin duda, era su hijo Edward, quien, a pesar de haber heredado la contextura física y el color extremadamente blanco de piel era un poco más alto y tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo.

Mi padre y mi madre notaron mi presencia y se dirigieron a mí pero yo no podía apartar la vista de aquel hombre.

-Isabella, cariño. Acércate, por favor-Me pidió mi padre.

Los hombres se distrajeron por las palabras de mi padre, se dieron vuelta y clavaron sus miradas en mí.

Desvié la vista hacía el Conde y él me sonrió con cortesía y una pequeña reverencia. Yo devolví el gesto también pero me quedé impresionada. Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo reflejaban curiosidad y cierta aprobación.

Me avergoncé en seguida y mis mejillas se ruborizaron, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Moví mis ojos nuevamente para ver a su hijo y quedé aún más deslumbrada.

Era simplemente el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida.

Un verdadero Adonis.

Estaba elegantemente vestido con una camisa blanca de cuello alto y un traje de color gris, y entallado a su cuerpo esbelto. De su padre, también había heredado la postura elegante y los rasgos faciales para hacerlo aún más perfecto…

Y sus ojos verdes… parecían dos gemas preciosas que se habían clavado en mí y me recorrían completamente.

Mi mundo se había detenido y de pronto, por un segundo, sentí que todos los demás habían desparecido.

Sólo estábamos él y yo.

A pesar de no llevar corsé sentía que me faltaba el aire.

Vaya…sin duda, ése hombre había despertado en mi interior algo que comenzaba a crecer y que no conocía antes.

Me pregunté sí era esto a lo que mis autores favoritos definían como amor.

Suspiré internamente.

Nunca, nadie había provocado esto en mí. Ni si quiera él señor Black. A quien, a propósito, conocí gracias a mi mamá, cuando se encargó de acercarnos con una cierta premeditación en mi fiesta de presentación, hace casi un mes y por petición de él mismo Jacob, ya qué, había manifestado un claro interés en cortejarme, bueno, a mi padre y mi madre antes de sin siquiera conocerme en persona. Por ahora, Jacob Black, no podía pretenderme directamente, puesto qué, en estos momentos se hallaba lejos, en Valencia, por asuntos familiares, de negocios, había partido hace semanas y tengo que reconocer que en su momento me entristeció la noticia de su viaje, ya que, pensé que tal vez podría, con el tiempo, haber surgido un sentimiento o una relación más concreta entre nosotros. Increíblemente ahora me contenté ante éste hecho y a pesar de que el señor Black había prometido volver a penas se hubiese liberado de sus obligaciones ya no significaría lo mismo para mí.

Desvié la mirada cuando pude reaccionar y me acerqué a mi familia. Pasé cerca de él Conde y de su hijo, dándome cuenta de que él joven, era por lo menos, diez centímetros más alto de lo qué era yo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante la posibilidad de sentir que había empezado a quererle infinitamente. Eso no era correcto.

No podía enamorarme de Edward Cullen, púes, él era el futuro marido de mi hermana.

Por desgracia para mí, al parecer, no podía controlar que mi corazón dejara de latir a prisa por él.

Volví a mirar a Edward Cullen sin poder evitarlo y coincidí con mi primera impresión.

Fue peor, en todo caso, porque ahora, sentía que le conocía cómo a nadie.

Era caprichoso el destino.

Simplemente esté hombre es e iba a ser importante en mi vida. Lo quisiera o no.

Edward, en cambio, me miraba completamente interesado, con cierto análisis y quizás de una manera a en que yo podría definir como asombro.

En mi estomago no dejaban de revoloteaban miles de mariposas pero intenté no darle mayor importancia.

-Buenas tardes-Saludé a todos.

Nadie decía nada. Recorrí la habitación con la vista y luego la bajé hasta mis manos.

De pronto, alguien habló.

-Acepto el cambio-Pronunció una voz profunda aterciopelada.

Y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al hijo del conde pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Incluida yo.

…

**POV Edward.**

Lo supe nada más al verla. Era a ella, a quien yo, sin saber, esperaba.

La mujer más hermosa que jamás imagine que existiera, estaba parada frente a mí.

Todo mi resentimiento se había desvanecido.

No sabía como explicarlo… ¿Existía el amor a primera vista? ¿Existía el destino?

Ahora creía que si.

Sí la belleza de Rosalíe era extraordinaria, la de Isabella era exquisita, impactante y excepcional.

La tonalidad albina de su piel, el castaño suave de su cabello y la miel fundida en chocolate de sus brillantes ojos, me habían hipnotizado.

Contemplé a Isabella atentamente y sin disimulo. Después de todo, ella sería mi esposa. Bueno, sí ella misma así lo permitía.

Llevaba un simple vestido casi blanco, completamente favorecedor gracias al detalle en el listón que definía la estrechez de su cintura.

Yo ya había aceptado. Ahora era ella quien debía dar el si y aceptarme.

-¿Estas seguro?- Me preguntó mi padre sin extrañarse tanto por mi repentino cambio al ver a mi futura prometida.

Se suponía que hasta unos minutos atrás me había negado rotundamente a la propuesta del señor Jenks, quien, por petición del recién llegado novio no muerto, de mi ahora, ex-prometida y ahora, futura cuñada, y por supuesto, antes de nuestra llegada a esta casa, había revisado nuevamente el contrato firmado y notó que existía una salvedad en la redacción del instrumento, púes, en todo el contrato, se señalaba a mi prometida como "La Señorita Swan" y resulta que para la suerte del señor McCarty y ahora la mía, existían dos señoritas Swan, y según el juez presente, se podía hacer un intercambio sin consecuencias y substituir a Rosalíe por Isabella, sí todos los contrayentes estábamos de acuerdo.

No sabía de la existencia de una hermana, ya que, nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a la familia Swan hasta éste minuto y dado también, a la rapidez con la que se efectuó el contrato no hubo ocasión de interactuar debidamente.

Ni siquiera se realizó una petición formal de la mano de Rosalíe, púes, con la firma del contrato bastaba.

Isabella Marie, la hija menor de Charles y Renee Swan, de casi veinte años, quien había recibido la misma instrucción educacional que su hermana, ya había sido presentada en sociedad hace tan sólo un mes, sin tanto revuelo, debido principalmente a la situación de Rosalíe. Isabella misma, había solicitado respetar aquello, bajando el perfil de la situación. Quizás, sí la presentación se hubiera realizado cómo corresponde, nos hubiéramos conocido antes y todo esto se hubiera evitado porque, sin duda, la hubiese cortejado a ella directamente.

Mi padre dejó la decisión en mis manos.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, el anillo de compromiso se encontraba justo en mi bolsillo, listo para ser entregado hoy a mi prometida.

-Completamente-Respondí.

Isabella definitivamente me había cautivado.

-Isabella-Le dijo su padre-Permíteme presentarte al Conde de Masen… el señor Carlisle Cullen y a su hijo Edward.

-Un verdadero gusto-Nos saludó nuevamente.

-El honor es nuestro-Contestó mi padre.

Yo en cambio, me adelante y pedí su mano. Ella me miró extrañada pero la extendió hacia mí de inmediato, la tomé queriendo sentir la conmoción que me supondría rozarle.

Y no me equivoqué.

Realmente fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé.

Era sentir que las prioridades que no conocía ahora tenían razón de ser.

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

Era ella.

Me había enamorado.

-Señorita Swan…-La saludé directamente besando su mano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera.

Isabella se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y después de unos segundos, lentamente deslizó su mano lejos de mí. Creo que sintiendo algo parecido, púes, se había estremecido ante mi tacto.

Tengo que reconocer que me frustró la lejanía necesaria, puesto que, no estábamos solos.

Volví al lado de mi padre.

-Pequeña-Le dijo su padre con cariño-Necesitamos saber tu opinión con respecto a una situación que ha surgido recientemente y tú deberás tomar una decisión trascendental.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

-Lo que elijas será respetado por todos nosotros, sin importar las consecuencias que se generen por ello-Afirmó el señor Swan.

Isabella escuchó pacientemente el resumen de lo que sucedió éste día durante su ausencia en esta reunión improvisada.

A medida que fue enterándose de que ella podría substituir sin problemas a su hermana, tomando el lugar de ella en el contrato, su rostro fue cambiando.

He de reconocer que fue divertido verla, ya qué, fue reflejando cada emoción que pasaba por su rostro graciosamente. Primero, por supuesto, fue la sorpresa, luego vino la incredibilidad, después indecisión y finalmente el asombro, al considerar formar una nueva pareja.

Coincidentemente fue lo mismo que yo sentí antes y luego de conocerla, en el mismo orden.

Ahora sólo le faltaba pasar por la negación. Secretamente esperaba que eso no pasara.

Isabella comprendió que sí aceptaba formar parte de esto, tendría que ser mi esposa y aceptar las condiciones descritas allí para poder cumplir con la parte que le correspondía a su familia en el pacto.

Y supongo que al mirar nuevamente a su hermana y al ex prometido de ella, Isabella llegó a una conclusión y sin que se lo dijeran por segunda vez, entendió que gracias a su posible aceptación, le daría libertad a Rosalíe de retomar la relación que existía entre ellos. Haciendo feliz a aquella pareja, qué, había tenido que reconocer en frente a todos hace unos momentos que querían volver a estar junta.

Y ahora ella sabía el sentido de mis palabras.

-Bella, sé que lo que te pido va en contra de lo que siempre he querido para ustedes pero…

Bella… que hermoso diminutivo. Era el exacto para ella.

Por mí, ahora la tendría entre mis brazos. Me sentía un verdadero adolescente.

-Lo sé, padre. No siento que sea una obligación.

Ella dejó de ver a su padre y miró a su hermana, esta vez, directo a los ojos.

Rosalíe no pudo contener las lágrimas pero se abstuvo de emitir alguna declaración, ya qué, era Bella, quien debía decidir y sin presiones.

-¿Qué dices?-Le preguntó su padre.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento y luego me miró a mí.

Contuve el aliento esperando su respuesta y en mi mente resonaba un "di que si, Bella. Acepta ser mía y te amaré por lo que me reste de vida"

De pronto ella también reaccionó como sí hubiese escuchado lo que mis ojos le decían.

-Si-Dijo con voz suave y otro sonrojo-Yo también acepto.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo me han brindado. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y se haya entendido más la idea. De todas formas será muy romántico…**

**Gracias de verdad a:**

**TotiHPatzz(Espero que te siga gustando) Beka (Saludos desde Concepción) Naty (Gracias a ti por tus palabras y entusiasmo, Janalez (Linda! Tienes toda la razón, espero que te guste) Lizairy Cullen (Ya te conteste por interno y cumplí con actualizar hoy) Selena16 (Gracias preciosa) y a Krismery y Crematlv19 por sus FF**

**Y a ti querida lectora: Sí tienes algunos tips o ideas acerca de todo, serán muy bienvenidos. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Cami.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 3.

**POV Rosalíe.**

Ante mis ojos se sellaba el compromiso entre mi hermana y el señor Edward Cullen.

En un principio, no creí que ella aceptara ser parte de esto, puesto qué, ella tiene un espíritu libre, y, al igual que yo, ella también merecía elegir a alguien a quien amara de verdad.

Ahora, Bella había aceptado comprometerse con un hombre que sólo había visto una vez y por mi felicidad.

No podía aceptar su sacrificio.

-Bella no…-Iba a oponerme pero Emmett me detuvo.

-Rose, míralos…-Me susurró casi imperceptiblemente-Son él uno para él otro.

Los miré detenidamente. No podía negar que entre mi hermanita y el señor Cullen se había generado algo especial. Era cómo una especie de atracción mutua que no dejo a ninguno de los presentes indiferente.

Desde que ambos se vieron, no pudieron quitarse los ojos de encima pero a pesar de eso intentaron disimularlo. Aún así, no tenía dudas de que ella había aceptado ser parte de esto por mí.

¿Qué pasaría con él señor Black?

El señor Back…

Jacob Black. Un hombre medianamente acomodado qué, según los rumores, buscaba una esposa con urgencia desde que había heredado una fortuna bastante elevada. Dicen también, que él debía casarse antes de cumplirse dos años de la muerte de su benefactor y que ése plazo estaba por vencerse en una fecha cercana. No sé cómo supo de la existencia de mi hermana en particular pero él mismo había confirmado qué, ante sus propios ojos, Bella era la candidata perfecta para contraer nupcias. Así también, Jacob se lo había manifestado a mis padres. Antes de la presentación de mi hermana en sociedad. Mi padre aceptó un leve acercamiento entre ellos para ver la reacción de su hija y ésta, para la conformidad de papá y la del interesado, no se había negado a esperar que él viajara a España y regresara para comenzar con aquel cortejo, quizás, después de un tiempo prudente se sellaría el compromiso.

Era casi su prometido.

Cuando lo conocí al señor Black, él tenía la misma cara de enamorado que tenía Edward Cullen en estos momentos al ver a mi hermana pequeña pero ella había reaccionado completamente diferente ante cada uno. Y definitivamente, él señor Cullen llevaba toda la ventaja.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasaría? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

A demás del señor Black, estaba Jasper… nuestro Jazz. Yo sabía que él también la quería intensamente. Me lo había confesado hace unos meses, pero él estaba conciente de que Bella, a él, sólo lo veía cómo un familiar, un casi cómo un hermano y eso lo tenía triste.

No tenía dudas de que éste nuevo compromiso también le iba a afectar.

Volví a ver a Bella.

Mi hermana se veía feliz y determinada a ser parte de esto.

El señor Jenks había terminado recién las modificaciones al acuerdo para establecer que Isabella fuera la prometida de Edward Cullen al firmar el documento.

El ambiente se había relajado un poco y mamá había mandado a servir un brindis y un banquete para todos los presentes.

Emmett estaba notablemente de mejor ánimo y en su cara volvía a aparecer aquella sonrisa tan suya que podía iluminar el rincón más oscuro de mi ser.

El contrato estaba listo. Sólo faltaba la solemnidad de certificar la aprobación de los participantes mediante sus firmas.

Él primero en autorizarlo fue el Conde de Masen, por supuesto. Le siguió mi padre y luego fue el turno de mi hermana. Bella firmó de inmediato y sin titubear. Después, Edward y el señor Jenks sellaban el trato con sus respectivas firmas el Conde y mi padre estrecharon sus manos completamente conformes con lo acordado.

-Están prácticamente casados-Celebró el señor Jenks.

Según lo explicado, sólo faltaba la unión ante Dios y alguno que otro detalle civil para que mi hermana dejara de ser Isabella Swan y pasara a convertirse en Isabella Cullen. Futura Condesa de Masen.

Edward pidió la atención de todos y en especial, la de su nueva prometida.

Le sonrió encantado y rebuscó en su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo azul.

-Esto te pertenece desde ahora-Le dijo un poco nervioso dejando a la vista una hermosa alianza-Pertenecía a la tatarabuela de mi padre, Elizabeth de Masen. Pensé que mi futura esposa merecía una joya como ésta.

Retiró la mencionada joya; de la cajita; pidió la mano de Bella y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

Calzaba perfectamente.

Bella estaba realmente emocionada, al igual que su novio.

Mi madre y yo nos acercamos a ver la alianza.

-Es de oro blanco-Añadió el Conde-Es una pieza francesa…-Dejé de prestarle atención.

El anillo era divino; tenía una esmeralda en el centro y estaba rodeado de brillantes integrados delicadamente en la argolla fina.

-Dicen que la esmeralda perteneció a la reina Catalina de la casa de Valois y ella se lo obsequió a un antepasado en una visita diplomática que se realizó a su corte-Continuó hablando el Conde-Luego, la piedra fue cortada y transformada en ésta alianza.

-Es precioso-Aseguró mi hermana, alucinada-Es igual que el color de tus ojos-Le dijo a su prometido.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-Respondió un Edward sonriente y conforme de que hayan entrado en confianza.

-Gracias. Siempre lo llevaré-Prometió Bella.

Definitivamente ambos actuaban con una complicidad natural y parecían estar en otro mundo.

Ahora no tenía dudas. Ellos formarían una excelente pareja.

Mi angustia porque ella asumiera una tarea obligada, se estaba disipando.

Emmett pidió la palabra ahora, dirigiéndose a mi padre.

-Señor Swan. Usted ya me conoce. No necesita otra recomendación mía. Es por eso, es que me atrevo a ser directo-Dijo completamente seguro-Quisiera pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija Rosalíe, en matrimonio, nuevamente.

Mi padre no estaba sorprendido.

-Por mi parte no hay problema, muchacho-Dijo extremadamente conforme con la petición-Tienes mi bendición en el caso de que mi hija te vuelva aceptar.

Mi amor, me miró a los ojos expectantes.

-Rosalíe, ahora que el compromiso que afectaba a nuestra relación ya no existe, reitero mi proposición matrimonial. Quisiera saber…

-Si-Me adelanté.

Él y todos rieron.

-Déjalo que se declare primero, Rose-Dijo mi madre risueña.

Sonreí y Emmett volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Quisieras volver a ser mi prometida?

-Claro que acepto-Dije emocionada-Nada me haría feliz.

Me sonrió nuevamente.

-Mi madre me dijo que le devolviste el anillo que te dí-Me reprochó y yo asentí-Creo que cuando te lo dí, te dije que era tuyo porque eres la única dueña de mi corazón y eso no ha cambiado y nunca cambiara-Me dijo jugando con el anillo que sacó y llevaba guardado en el chaquetón, cerca de su corazón-Es por eso que te lo devuelvo-Emmett se acercó a mí nuevamente con sus ojos resplandecientes, tal cuál lo habían hecho cuando me dio el anillo la primera vez. Mi mano voló hacía la de él y con una caricia y un beso en ella, el anillo volvió al lugar a donde pertenecía y se quedaría por siempre.

**POV Bella.**

No lo podía creer.

Mi vida había dado un giró inesperado y no podía estar más feliz con éste suceso.

Me iba a casar en dos días con Edward Cullen, un hombre respetable, al que quise nada más al verlo y sin poder evitarlo.

Él, sin saberlo, había despertado en mí un gran amor. El tipo de amor que no conocía, el amor que yo estaba esperando, y por él cuál daría todo, incluso hasta la vida.

Sentir su alianza en mi dedo implicaba que esto era una realidad. Una nueva vida, una nueva familia se formaría con este enlace. Me sentía tan afortunada, tan plena, tan dichosa de que todo tuviera su final feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Ver que mi hermana volvía a tener ese brillo en los ojos al ver a su amado y saber que ella retomaría su vida plenamente y sin ninguna tristeza. Se casarían en un mes ya que querían esperar a que Emmett se recuperara bien físicamente y resolviera su futuro en el ejercito.

El resto de la tarde había rápidamente entre el brindis, felicitaciones y el banquete. En ese instante, todo estaba en armonía. Cada familia se notaba conforme y haciendo planes para las futuras bodas.

En mi interior, estaba creando conciencia de que en tan sólo dos días me casaría con él, hombre que tenía al frente y no dejaba de mirarme. Su mirada me traspasaba, hacía que me ruborizara y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Era interesante descubrir este nuevo sentimiento. Parecía que en mi corazón se había creado un nuevo espacio en donde guardaría cada sensación que sólo él provocaba y sólo él podría tocar.

Se retiraron alrededor de las siete de la tarde y yo ya sentía que me faltaba algo cuando llegó el momento de la dulce despedida.

En el fondo sabía que se debía la ausencia de mi amado.

¿Cómo era posible querer tanto a una persona que a penas se acababa de conocer?

Me parecía casi increíble a pesar de estar viviéndolo.

Mi madre parecía más feliz que nosotras mismas.

-¡Mis dos hijas comprometidas!-Había exclamó alucinada-¡Mis niñas!

-Es una bendición para nuestra familia-Le respondió papá antes de cerrar las puertas de su habitación.

Mañana sería un día agotador, ya que, a pesar de que los preparativos de la boda estaban prácticamente listos. Él Conde y mi padre se encargarían de corregir las amonestaciones y velar su vigencia del matrimonio. Edward, había dispuesto todo para que mañana en la tarde noche se trasladaran mis pertenencias y fueran llevadas a su casa. Mi nueva casa. Por lo qué, tendría que organizar y empacar mis cosas.

Faltaba también, arreglar algunos otros detalles cómo el vestido de novia. No usaría el que estaba destinado para Rosalíe, por supuesto. Yo había pensado en buscar alguno hecho que ya tuviera la modista en su taller pero hace una hora, papá y mamá, me habían hecho el gran honor cederme el lindo vestido de novia que había pertenecido a mi abuela, Marie Swan, el cuál, por cierto, ahora reposaba en el maniquí en frente de nuestro tocador.

Yo estaba más que feliz porque éste era uno de los vestidos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, y lo mejor de todo, era que me habían permitido hacer las modificaciones que quisiera. Era de encaje con detalles delicados en parte superior. Tenía un poco de cola, estaba muy bien cuidado, lo que significaba que podría usarlo sin falso y darle un toqué actual con el velo nuevo que elegiría mañana.

Rosalíe y mamá me acompañarían a hacer las compras para completar mi ajuar. Así que mañana sería un día caótico.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-Me preguntó Rose sentándose en mi cama para que le ayudara a cepillar su cabello.

-Increíblemente, no lo estoy-Le dije-La verdad es que estoy ansiosa y muy feliz.

Mi hermana, a penas habíamos quedado solas, se había desahogado conmigo y me había dicho que se sentía extremadamente culpable de haberme puesto sin querer en la situación que le correspondía a ella. Yo la frené de inmediato en ése instante diciéndole mis sentimientos y ella finalmente se había quedado conforme cuando le señalé con sinceridad que realmente estaba interesada afectivamente por mi futuro marido y mucho antes de saber que lo sería. Incluso le dije que también me había sentido culpable de haber puesto los ojos en quien supuestamente sería mi cuñado.

Ambas nos reímos al final, dejando de lado los sentimientos culpables que nos embargaban.

-Jamás pensé que algo así pudiera suceder. Estaba preparada para dejarte partir a ti pero vivir y sentir éste amor creciendo dentro de mí, es realmente maravilloso.

-¿Has pensado en la noche de bodas?-Me preguntó cuando comenzaba ella a peinar el mío.

Me ruboricé y me mordí el labio asintiendo levemente.

-Bella, nosotras ya hemos hablado de eso y sabes que es algo natural la intimidad en una pareja.

-¿Crees que seré una buena amante?

-No te preocupes, él sabrá que hacer y te enseñará.

-Espero cumplir con sus expectativas.

-Cariño-Me dijo-Sus expectativas ya están claras. No se detendrá hasta lograr hacerte concebir un heredero.

Más roja me puse.

-Trabajará con esmero para lograrlo. Tú solamente tendrás que estar dispuesta en todo momento en que él te busque para esos fines.

-¿Me dolerá siempre?

-No lo creo. Dicen que sólo la primera vez posiblemente haya algo de eso pero dicen también que la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer es una de las experiencias más placenteras existen… sobretodo sí hay amor de por medio. Así que no tengas miedo.

Todo estaba en calma cuando Rosalíe apagó la vela que nos alumbraba y me dio las buenas noches.

Suspiré dándole las buenas noches a ella también y me acomodé en mi cama para descansar.

Esta sería mi penúltima noche, en esta casa. En la habitación que compartía con mi hermana. Mi refugio y mi mundo hasta el día de mañana. Extrañaría éste hogar, extrañaría a mis padres, a mi hermana y a mi familia extendida, pero, por el contrario, me sentía feliz, conforme y dichosa, al saber que mi partida se producía, entre otras cosas, por la llegada del amor más grande que mi corazón podía llegar a sentir.

Volví a suspirar.

Y con estos pensamientos profundos y el rostro de Edward Cullen en mi mente, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola!

No podía dejar de actualizar en un día como hoy. **Esta es mi manera de desearles un lindo día del amor y por sobretodo de la amistad a cada una de ustedes.**

No tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que ustedes me han dado. Cada FF, comentario y alerta. Para mi es una inyección de ánimo e inspiración que no tiene precio. Así que de lo más profundo de mí ser les doy las GRACIAS!

En especial:

Por sus Favoritos y alertas a: **Lizairy Cullen, Miroki, , Milidemili, LesliCullenJb,Grissii24190, Lueli, Yuli09 y BABYBOO27**

Y por sus rws a:

**Beka(Te agradezco esas ansias, espero cumpliendo con tus expectativas) Chiquita Cullen (Gracias por tu interés y por seguir pendiente) ArtemisEquinox (Ya sabes que cualquier cosa me dices ) Malena Carrasko (De a poquito iré actualizando, a penas me venga la inspiración subiré el siguiente) Skaytch (Creo que lo cambiaré en los siguientes capítulos cuando se desarrolle una noche apasionada jijiji pero gracias por sugerirlo, eres la primera y lo tengo en consideración) Silver snow ( gracias por tus lindas palabras, tu comentario es uno de los que más me han emocionado :D!) Mi estimada Janalez (Siempre se debiera pedir el consentimiento en estos casos, por eso lo incluí, gracias por notarlo) Krismery (Sinceramente me arrancaste una sonrisa con tu comentario y espero no desilusionar) BabyBoo27(Linda tú por tus rv)**

Un abrazo grande para todas y ya saben que cualquier idea es bien recibida para ayudarme a construir este fic.

Cami.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 4.

**POV Jasper.**

Hace dos días que no veía a Bella y a Rosalíe.

Me parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que no veía esa sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos que me perseguían por las noches y me servían de inspiración para crear nuevas melodías.

Mi necesidad de verla, había hecho que viniera en su búsqueda, cómo siempre.

Si. Amaba a Isabella Swan, mi vecina de la infancia, mi compañera de aventuras y entrañable amiga, junto a su hermana Rosalíe.

Por supuesto, mis sentimientos no eran conocidos por ella, ya que, nunca me atreví a declararme porque ella siempre me ha visto cómo un hermano, aunque, muy en el fondo, yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día esa confesión saliera a la luz.

Sí me animaba, dentro de unos días le enseñaría la composición que hice sólo para ella y que estaba casi lista.

En la casa de los Swan había un gran alboroto el día de hoy porque mañana será la boda de mi querida Rose con el hijo del Conde de Masen, Edward Cullen, a quien, yo conocía muy poco en realidad. Lo había visto en alguno que otro baile, en los que, los dos habíamos coincidido y me había parecido un hombre serio y respetable. Quizás sería un buen esposo para alguien cómo ella, pero, a pesar de las circunstancias, he de admitir que creo que se estaba cometiendo un gran error al establecer un matrimonio sin amor, puesto qué, todo el mundo sabía que el corazón de mi amiga pertenecía a Emmett McCarty, su prometido, y uno de mis amigos más cercanos, quien, lamentablemente había caído en batalla hace unos meses.

La tristeza que todos sentimos por esa tragedia no fue nada en comparación a la depresión que le produjo a Rose. Ella no comía, no salía, lloraba todo el día y nada parecía animarla. Había días en que incluso desaparecía, haciéndonos pensar lo peor… sólo Bella y yo éramos capaces de encontrarla… un par de veces la hayamos destrozada sobre la tumba de Emmett.

El doctor especialista y amigo de carrera de Charlie, le había sugerido que casarla la salvaría, y unos días después, ya era la prometida del señor Cullen.

Al principio pensé que era una broma pero cuando vi el contrato me sorprendí en demasía.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo establecido. Incluso mi Bells, quien era mucho más liberal de pensamiento.

Rosalíe parecía estar mejor con el paso de los días, tanto así, que me había pedido ser el padrino de su boda. Y yo, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo, por ella, había aceptado ser parte de todo esto.

-Jasper, hijo. Las niñas, no están-Me aviso Charlie al recibirme y darme un abrazo.

-Siento no haber podido venir antes pero mi abuelo estaba de visita-Le expliqué.

-Espéralas. Deben estar por llegar. Mientras acompáñame y bebe una copa de brandy junto a mí-Dijo pidiéndome que me sentara-Tengo varias cosas que comentarte y novedades que te van a sorprender.

Asentí animado, porque, siempre, las historias de Charlie eran muy gratas de oír.

-Veo qué ya está todo listo para la boda.

-Así es-Asintió sirviendo las copas-Después de la ceremonia por la iglesia, la recepción se trasladará a la casa del Conde de Masen cómo ya se había acordado.

Charlie me miró un poco incómodo antes de continuar.

-Pero debes saber que han sucedido algunas cosas el día de ayer que han hecho que se modifiquen un poco los planes.

Esperé que se sentara y me explicará bien.

-El señor McCarty, está vivo-Comenzó.

Lo miré incredulidad.

-No puede ser posible. Asistimos a sus funerales y…

-Ayer estuvo aquí y me informó que lo habían declarado muerto por una lamentable confusión de identidades. Hace un par de días que ha regresado a Londres y no ha dudado en presentarse ante mí y para informarse sobre la situación de Rosalíe.

Fue un gran alivio y una alegría saber que Emmett estaba vivo, que no había perecido de esa forma tan trágica… pero, a la vez, no pude evitar sentir opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta al saber también, que él y Rose se amaban profundamente y que ahora, por cosas del destino, no podrían estar juntos.

-Ya veo…

-Es un hombre decidido-Agregó Charlie-Después de hablar con mi hija insistió en revisar el compromiso pactado con los Cullen y encontró una salvedad.

-¿Una salvedad?-Enarqué una ceja-¿Quieres decir que Rosalíe no se casará?

Él asintió.

-Pero el compromiso sigue en pie.

-No entiendo…-Reconocí.

-Rosalíe, no es la única señorita Swan.

No...

Me paralicé por completo.

-Bella reemplazará a Rosalíe y se casará con el señor Cullen, mañana.

Me levanté de un salto.

-¡Pero eso es una locura!-Estallé colérico.

-Es un acuerdo que se cumplirá tal cuál cómo se había pactado.

-¡Bella no puede aceptar algo así!-Casi grité paseándome por la habitación sin saber bien qué hacer.

-De hecho, ya lo hizo-Me informó-Ella tuvo la oportunidad de elegir y voluntariamente aceptó. Al parecer mi hija y el señor Cullen se enamoraron a primera vista.

Me negué a creerlo.

-¡No!

-Hijo, ¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó Charlie.

-¡Ella tuvo que aceptar por consideración a Rose y a Emmett!

-Sabía que esto te tomaría por sorpresa pero no pensé que te afectara tanto…-Comentó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Él me sonrió triste al comprender el motivo de mi estado.

-La quieres…

Mis ojos se cerraron al sentirme descubierto.

-Lo siento, hijo.

-Yo…

-Sabes… gustoso te hubiera dado la mano de Bella en matrimonio sí la hubieses solicitado con anterioridad y ella te hubiera aceptado.

Abrí los ojos y Charlie esperaba que le pusiera atención.

-De verdad, nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que ver a mi hija a tu lado, y así unir a nuestras familias, pero, debes tener presente que, a veces, las cosas pasan por algo... tú sabes que ella no siente lo mismo por ti.

Asentí.

-Quizás no lo comprendas ahora pero estoy seguro que la vida se encargará de compensar cada uno de tus pesares. Estoy seguro de que no has conocido a la mujer de tu vida y cuando lo hagas, agradecerás poder otorgarle tu amor por completo.

No tuve tiempo de responder porque la puerta principal se abrió para dejar pasar a las tres mujeres de esta casa.

-¡Jasper!-Bella apareció en la sala-¡Que alegría verte!

Ella se veía radiante, dejó los paquetes que llevaba en el gran sillón y corrió a mis brazos.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo me estremecí. Cómo siempre.

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar en privado por un momento?-Le pedí.

-Claro…- Dijo.

No era necesario que le pidiera permiso a su padre para hablar con ella. Éste era un privilegio que tenía cómo allegado a la familia.

Bella, tampoco era necesitó que le dijeran que a mí ya me habían informado de las "novedades" ella debió haberlo supuesto, al ver mi rostro.

-Ya sabes cuál es mi opinión, Jasper-Dijo Charlie al salir a recibir a Rose y a Renee.

Simplemente asentí. Yo sólo necesitaba saber la versión de Bella.

-¿Estás segura de querer casarte con él?-Fue lo primero que le pregunté.

La miré esperando que por un milagro me dijera que lo que me había dicho Charlie no era cierto pero sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

-Estoy segura de querer unir mi vida a la de él.

Sus palabras derrumbaron todas mis esperanzas.

-¿Segura que no actúas bajo alguna presión?-Inquirí-Sí es por la compensación del no cumplimiento del contrato, no te preocupes por el dinero, yo me hago cargo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, se acercó a mí, tomó mis manos y me sonrió suavemente, mientras yo, seguía muy serio.

-Jazz… le quiero-Declaró ella-Aún no sé bien que me pasó pero es algo que nunca sentí con anterioridad.

Mi corazón se partía destrozado reconociendo que la había perdido.

-No sé cómo describirlo… ayer cuando lo vi… sentí una gran conmoción y cuando sus ojos me miraron y sujetó mi mano para saludarme, simplemente me derretí. Fue cómo magia...-Se sonrojó-Mi corazón se quemó con el brillo de sus ojos y sonrisa-Suspiró-Algo dentro de mí me dijo que él era la persona indicada para mí, que él sería mi todo, y de pronto, supe que mi vida había cambiado.

-No es necesario que me digas que es el amor…

Yo ya lo sabía… ella me lo había enseñado.

-Me siento tan afortunada…-Continuó sin darse cuenta de que me dolían sus palabras.

-Bella, para, por favor…

-Pero…

-No quiero saber nada más…

-Pero…

-Es mejor así.

-Jasper… ¿Qué sucede?-Me preguntó al observar mi tristeza.

Elegí guardar mis sentimientos para siempre.

-Nada, Bella-Le mentí.

Ella no me creyó.

-Es sólo que preocupo por ti. Sólo quiero que seas feliz-Le dije la verdad-Aunque debo decirte que la forma en que ocurrió todo no me gusta.

-Sé que te preocupas por mí-Volvió a sonreír-Te quiero Jazz…-Dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

-Yo también te quiero, Pequeña.

No sabes cuánto…

Me separé de ella y abrió sus expresivos ojos y dudando me preguntó:

-Jasper… ¿Aún serás el padrino de esta boda también?

Me tensé. Eso sí no lo podría soportar…

-Iré a tu boda-Le dije-Pero no me pidas que sea el padrino. Pídeselo a Emmett sí quieres.

Ella me miró desconcertada

-¿Por qué? Tú eres el otro hombre más importante de mi vida, a parte de mi padre.

Mi corazón reaccionó nuevamente.

-A él le corresponde, será tu cuñado también-Desvié su atención preparando mi partida.

-Pero…no entiendo.

-Esta vez, no necesitas entender… Lo siento, Bella-Besé su frente-No me siento muy bien… es hora de que me vaya.

Bella me miró aún más extrañada quizás no entendiendo el porqué de mi actuar pero asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana-Se despidió.

Intenté regalarle una sonrisa al salir de su casa. No sé sí haya funcionado porque ella sabía que yo le estaba ocultando.

-Nos vemos, Pequeña-Me despedí.

Sabía que siempre iba a querer a Bella. De eso, estaba seguro. Sólo esperaba que, algún día también pudiera decirle adiós a estos sentimientos y a este amor, que, desde en adelante, no tenía razón de ser.

**POV Jacob.**

Al fin volvía a Londres. Podría retomar mi vida recatada, después de mi exitoso viaje a España en donde forje nuevas alianzas comerciales y conocí lugares bajos, gratas tabernas y compartí el lecho con un par de mujeres bien dispuestas a satisfacer y ser saciadas por dinero y placer.

Sonreí satisfecho al viento que me traía de vuelta a mi norte.

Ahora, a penas esta embarcación llegara el día de mañana a puerto, me presentaría en la casa de los Swan, volvería a ver a quien sería mi futura mujer, la señorita Isabella, llevaría el anillo y me comprometería por el resto de mis días, dejando atrás esta vida y sentar cabeza definitivamente.

Reconozco que quedé encantado con ella, no podía quitarle la vista de encima cuando la conocí, es más, el instante en que pude compartir su compañía me sirvió para saber que sería la elegida para ser mi esposa.

Sin duda, llegaría a ser una buena opción para enamorarme sí es que aún no lo estaba, ya que, Isabella me atraía muchísimo y creo que tenía esperanzas, puesto que, no fui rechazado cuando le dije mis intenciones con la aprobación de su padre. Acordamos arreglarlo todo a mi vuelta, que gracias al cielo se había adelantado.

Necesitaba casarme lo más rápido posible, asegurar la venida de mi descendencia antes de que acabe este último año para así poder recibir la cuantiosa herencia que me dejó benefactor de mi familia, Aro Volturi, por servicios que mi padre le había prestado en su juventud. Y mejor sí contraía nupcias con alguien que me gustaba y estaba dispuesto a querer y brindarle mi protección. Según mi padre, a la única mujer a la que debía amar y respetar era a la que eligiera cómo esposa, porque ella me daría lo más importante en la vida de un hombre, una familia.

Estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella en pocos días, y así, intentar cumplir con toda la presión que tenía sobre los hombros… quizás, sí todo salía bien y su padre aceptaba, en menos de un mes ya estaríamos unidos en matrimonio.

Necesitaba ese dinero para salir de mis deudas comerciales, bancarias, de juego, y también así, poder brindarle a mi nueva familia un hogar acomodado cómo se merecía.

Creo que mejor no podía haber elegido. Isabella era una mujer de buena familia, hermosa, refinada, sincera, quizás, un poco liberal para mi gusto pero nada, que yo, con el tiempo, no pueda controlar y moldear según mis gustos, costumbres e intereses.

Además, tenía que admitir que todo mi cuerpo la deseaba, a tal grado, que en el momento posterior en que se haya fijado el compromiso y sí lograba que ella tuviera la suficiente confianza para darme la oportunidad de tomarla antes de la boda, lo haría encantado, porque, en primer lugar, en la práctica, ya sería mi esposa. En segundo lugar, mientras antes concibiera a mi hijo, mejor sería para mí y más rápido podría cobrar la herencia que sólo requería que me casara antes de dos años al morir Aro y tener al menos un hijo varón. Y tercero y no menos importante, le enseñaría cómo debe desenvolverse en el sexo, mostrándole cómo me gusta obtener placer y así lograra satisfacerme por completo y evitara que en el futuro yo tuviera que buscar fuera del hogar, lo que ella no me da en el lecho. Independientemente de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en el minuto en que estuviéramos a solas y la hiciera mía por primera vez y en todas las formas que se me pasaran por la mente.

Suspiré.

De pronto, mi tranquilidad se había esfumado por completo y lo único que quise era llegar para ver a mi futura prometida.

No sé qué me llevó a tener esta sensación extraña. Era cómo sí algo estuviera a punto de suceder.

Sacudí la cabeza y me despejé.

Tenía que recordar que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Solamente debía tener la confianza de que todo iba a resultar y tal cual lo había planificado y con este pensamiento me volví al camarote.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Primero un millón de gracias por los rev, los favoritos y lo más importante…por la espera.

No piensen que abandoné el fic me demoré por culpa de Jasper (Es sincero enamorado en silencio) y de Jacob (Un hombre común, con objetivos claros pero un poco machista) jijiji. Nunca había escrito un pov de Jazz. Además me tomé unos días de descanso y desconexión que son necesarios cuando uno est, de vacaciones.

Se viene la boda…

**Chicas: Decidí algo importante! Ustedes decidirán sí este fic cambia a ranking M así que esta vez sí les pido sus rev en el próximo capitulo, solamante un sí o un no... eso me basta para que participen y me ayuden a hacer este fic.**

Espero poder actualizar antes del jueves pero no prometo nada. Se vienen pov de Edward y de Bella…

**Gracias! A BellsCullen8, Gaby Chanii,marianagimenezmalu, Ice Owl, Tina Nela, malegimeneesz y pocharolinga por sus FF Y alertas.**

**(Aquí te dejo lo que opinan ellos… un abrazo) Malena carrazko –( yo quería que se notaran esos detallitos y se vienen más porque se viene la boda contada por los protagonistas) Marianagimenez malu (Imaginate lo celoso que se pondrá cuando lo descubra todo!) BABYBOO27 (Gracias a ti por seguir ahí, me alegra que te guste) krismery (Gracias linda, Apareció Jake) Janalez (Jacob nos dará el ansiado drama en esta historia y no lo encuentro una mala persona sólo demasiado machista jijiji) pocharolinga (Espero no soltarte entonces:D!) malegimeneesz(Actualiceee! Para que se cuide las uñitas. Un besito para ti jijiji) Beka(Adivinaste que haría a Jazz )**

**marimut15, Marinajimenez 123,lulastreetart y Meliiitaa123 (Me reporto chicas, estoy a sus órdenes)**

Un abrazo para todas.

Cami.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capitulo 5.

**POV Bella.**

Estaba nerviosa.

Y ya casi era la hora.

Viendo mi reflejo en el gran espejo del salón, no me reconocí y me sonrojé al recordar lo que llevaba puesto debajo de él.

Rosalíe se había encargado de dejarme bonita. Limpió mi rostro, ordenó mis pestañas, las encrespo y fijó negras. Luego, coloreó mis labios con una pomada rosa que yo no conocí porque era la gran novedad en la cuidad por estos días, no se corría, duraba por algunas horas, y, por cierto, sabia a miel.

Mi querida hermana, también arregló mi cabello. Tardó horas en alisarlo y acomodarlo todo en un moño apegado a la parte de atrás de nuca, dejando el detalle de una pequeña trenza al lado derecho que terminaba el moño y en donde comenzaba el velo.

Rosalíe me prestó su tiara, la acomodó en el moño, cómo último detalle. Ella la quería de vuelta, por supuesto, ya que, también se casaría con esta joya puesta.

Me habían regalado muchas cosas en las últimas horas. Partiendo por mi prometido, el cual, me había enviado flores en las mañanas y en las tardes con sus saludos, recuerdos y declaraciones de amor. A cada momento me sentía más enamorada de él.

Mi padre me dio por herencia un par de alhajas de la familia Swan que sabía que a mí me gustaban desde que era una niña.

La madre de Edward me mandó un delicado collar que conjugaba muy bien con todo, especialmente con el anillo de compromiso. Y mi futura hermana, la señorita Mary Alice Cullen, me envió un par de exquisitos perfumes franceses que me habían encantado y se habían vuelto mis favoritos.

Mamá me regaló una gran conversación privada en donde me dio un par de consejos y recomendaciones para la vida en pareja, profundizándola en ciertos sentidos… por lo que no me sorprendió cuando apareció en mi cuarto esta mañana y me obsequió la lencería poco recatada que ya estaba usando y que mi marido se encargaría de quitarme esta noche. Nuestra noche de bodas.

Todo estaba dispuesto para realizar la boda, sólo faltaba nuestra presencia.

El precioso vestido de Marie Swan, que a propósito, no tuve que ajustar demasiado para que se luciera y me sintiera cómoda, era bastante liviano para llevar, la modista sólo arregló los bordes y ajustó la cintura, haciendo que la caída de la cola resaltara y quedara realmente divina.

Reconozco que cada vez que lo miraba, me gustaba más y tengo que admitir ahora que lo tengo puesto me hacía sentir una verdadera princesa.

Casi era medio día. La hora fijada para la ceremonia.

-Estás hermosa, Pequeña-Me dijo mi padre notablemente emocionado al verme bajar el pórtico.

Le sonreí y él me abrazó.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Le pregunté un poco ansiosa pero intentando calmar mi respiración.

Todos ya estaban esperándonos. Mamá y Rose se habían ido hace unos minutos atrás junto a la mayoría de los sirvientes de la casa.

-Sí, cariño-Me respondió mi padre-Es hora de que comiences una nueva vida, formes tu propio hogar y seas igual de feliz cómo lo somos tu madre y yo.

Asentí esperanzada con hacer sus palabras mi realidad.

-Y aunque ahora cambies tu apellido y seas una Cullen, no dejarás de ser mi hija y siempre tendrás tu lugar en esta casa ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Te quiero, papá-Le dije.

-Y yo a ti, hija-Me abrazó otra vez y se giró para darme el brazo, lo tomé y luego dar una última mirada, dejé oficialmente la que había sido mi hogar durante toda la vida y nos dirigimos a la capilla en donde se efectuaría la boda.

**POV Edward.**

Las puertas se habían abierto y contuve el aliento.

Todo parecía ser perfecto.

Mi hermana y mi madre se habían encargado de organizar toda la boda hasta el mínimo detalle.

Los invitados estaban en sus lugares y la novia había llegado por fin.

He de reconocer que al principio no pude ver nada. Sólo podía oír los murmullos a lo lejos, por lo que me corrí un par de pasos al lado. Y de pronto, mi mundo se detuvo.

Todo se borró a mí alrededor.

Mis ojos vieron aparecer a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, del brazo de Charles Swan. Su padre.

La vi avanzar hacia mí, y parecía qué, a cada paso, se acercaba un verdadero sueño hecho realidad.

Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Mi padrino, el señor McCarty, tosió fuertemente y soltó una risotada para que le prestara atención. Con un gesto me señaló que cerrara la boca. Yo solté una pequeña sonrisa, compuse mi postura pero volví a mirarla.

Se veía simplemente magnifica. No tenía comparación alguna que se asemejara a ella.

Realmente no había palabras para describirle. No le harían justicia.

Isabella Swan. Brillaba con luz propia.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente al encontrarme esperándola y yo le devolví el gesto.

Era nuestro momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, la recorrí con la mirada.

Llevaba un sencillo pero realmente bellísimo vestido de encaje que resaltaba su figura por completo. El velo más largo caía abierto suavemente hacia atrás desde su liso peinado.

El padre parecía estar sumamente orgulloso de su hija.

La capilla estaba llena y todos alrededor estaban viéndola venir hacia mí.

Mi familia estaba cerca. Por lo que así podía oír lo que decían.

-Es preciosa…-Comentó Alice divertida a nuestra madre-Sé qué seremos grandes amigas.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de la condesa de Masen. Ella, por su parte, estaba visiblemente emocionada. Esme Cullen, estaba limpiándose una lágrima con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dándome a entender con ése simple gesto, que su nueva hija sería completamente querida y bienvenida a nuestra familia.

A continuación, miré a mi padre esperando su aprobación.

Él, para mi tranquilidad, asintió sereno y complacido.

-Has escogido muy bien, Edward-Me felicitó a unos cinco pasos de donde me encontraba yo-Hazla Feliz y dame muchos nietos.

Me avergoncé un poco por sus palabras pero suspiré aliviado al tener el completo respaldo de mi familia.

Respiré un poco más tranquilo y me concentré nuevamente en la belleza de mi mujer, quien, a propósito, estaba a tan sólo unos pasos, a punto de ser entregada y desposada.

Su caminar aún era pausado y seguro, pero, por un segundo percibí que estaba temblando por dentro.

El señor Swan abrió el velo, besó a su hija en la frente y se dirigió a mí.

-Edward-Dijo uniendo nuestras manos, tal cual cómo era la tradición-Te entrego a uno de mis dos grandes tesoros. Protégela, hónrala y ámala con tu vida.

-Eso haré-Le prometí al señor Swan-Muchas Gracias, por ella y por todo.

Mi vista se dirigió a la dueña de mi amor y le volví a sonreír.

-Estás preciosa…-Comenté maravillado.

Bella se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Gracias-Me dijo susurrando- Tú, igual.

Le ofrecí dar el siguiente paso. Ella no lo dudó, lo dio y con la seguridad que nos brindaba el hacer lo correcto uniendo nuestras vidas para siempre, nos acercamos al altar para contraer el sagrado vínculo matrimonial.

**POV Jasper.**

Me apresuré a entrar.

Bella, siempre sería parte importante de mi vida y por eso estaba aquí.

La iglesia estaba prácticamente llena y la ceremonia ya había comenzado por lo que me quedé casi en la última fila. Principalmente porque así podría salir de inmediato y sin tanto revuelo, sí comprobaba no ser capaz de seguir presenciando esta ingrata escena.

Ayer, durante toda la tarde y la noche había sufrido y lamentado perder el sueño de hacer a Bella mi compañera de vida para amarla, cuidarla y darle todo lo que me hubiera pedido, necesitado o simplemente querido. Eso era lo que más me pesaba, yo quería tener la tarea de hacerla feliz. Siempre pensé que esa sería la felicidad máxima para mí. Ahora no podría comprobarlo nunca.

Nada tendría sentido ahora…

Por un momento, consideré no venir pero la promesa que le hice a Bella, al despedirme, de estar presente en esta boda, la iba a cumplir aunque con ello enterrara mi corazón para siempre.

Bella se veía preciosa vestida de novia, incluso a la distancia en que me encontraba. El vestido estaba hecho para que sólo ella lo llevara.

Observé los detalles. La iglesia estaba perfecta y elegantemente decorada con algunos arreglos finos y cortes florales que permanecían entrelazados en las esquinas. Sin duda un gran trabajo decorativo. Digno de la realeza.

Me distraje cuando el sacerdote alzó la voz en el momento de las promesas.

La última esperanza de que se arrepintiera se estaba perdiendo.

No interrumpiría la boda y aunque estuviera tentado a hacerlo, no heriría los sentimientos de mi Bells. Tenía que aceptar de una vez por todas que nunca sería mía

Se notaba que había una gran complicidad en la pareja porque una de las manos de cada uno de los novios permanecía unida al otro durante todo el transcurso de la ceremonia y parecía que a cada par de minutos no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Ella parecía muy feliz.

Debía reconocer que ellos hacían una buena pareja. Los envidié. Yo quería vivir así el amor con ella, pero, al parecer, la desdicha sería mi única compañera.

Suspiré.

Pensé sinceramente que los celos y el dolor que sentiría al verla allí parada en el altar, serían absolutamente devastadores, pero, aquello no ocurrió. No estaba alegre, eso estaba más que claro, pero, extrañamente podía sobrellevarlo... Me pregunté ¿Por qué cual sería la razón?

**POV Jacob.**

Extrañamente las rejas del portal de casa de los Swan estaban cerradas. Eso quería decir que quizás los sirvientes tampoco se encontraban. De todas formas me bajé del carruaje e intenté llamar a alguien tocando la campanilla.

Unos minutos después oí acercarse a alguien. Era un hombre mayor.

-Buenas tardes-Me saludó-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Buenas tardes, he venido a presentar mis respetos al señor de la casa y a ver a mi futura esposa.

Me miró extrañado.

-Quizás se equivocó de casa, señor-Me dijo.

-No. Esta es la casa de los Swan. Es aquí a dónde vengo-Rebatí.

Me miró ahora intrigado.

-Si, señor. Esta es la casa de los Swan, quizás entendí mal pero debe haber un error de su parte al decir que viene a ver a su futura mujer.

-Usted no se ha equivocado. Eso he dicho.

-Dentro de la servidumbre no hay ninguna dama casadera…-Frunció el ceño una vez más.

-Yo no vengo a ver a ninguna criada.

Yo también fruncí el ceño.

-Disculpé, usted-Me dijo-¿Se refiere a alguna de las señoritas de la casa?

Asentí y él negó con la cabeza.

-Sí se refiere a la señorita Rosalíe, ella está comprometida en matrimonio.

-Lo sé-Le contesté-Yo me refiero a la señorita Isabella.

El señor parecía no entender.

-No entiendo de que está hablando-Reconoció- No sé sí usted está enterado pero la señorita Bella se está casando hoy con el hijo del Conde de Masen. Precisamente ahora, los señores se encuentran en la celebración de dicho matrimonio.

Suspiré cansado.

-La prometida al hijo del conde es la señorita Rosalíe-Le aclaré.

Negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Lo fue por un tiempo-Me dijo-Pero su antiguo prometido, el señor McCarty, volvió de la guerra y la reclamó.

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente.

-Sus palabras no me causan ninguna gracia-Señalé-Dígame la verdad, por favor.

-Le digo la verdad, señor. No tengo porqué mentirle.

-Eso no puede ser posible. Tengo entendido que él falleció.

-Todo el mundo lo creía pero al parecer lo declararon muerto por error.

-Ya veo.

-Es por eso que la señorita Bella tomó el lugar de la señorita Rosalíe.

Me congelé.

-Eso no puede ser verdad-Exploté.

-La boda debe estarse celebrando en estos momentos pero no sé en cual iglesia porque mi trabajo es cuidar de la propiedad y no pude asistir a la ceremonia por más que me hubiera. La señorita es cómo una hija para mí y me hubiera encantado verla desposarse.

Sentí a todos mis músculos endurecerse de rabia.

No fui capaz de anunciar mi partida y me retiré del lugar enfurecido.

A solas, gruñí intensamente.

-¡Maldita Sea!-Solté alterado.

Sí era verdad lo que el hombre me había informado, yo no reconocería el matrimonio celebrado entre ellos porque era yo tenía la palabra de Charles para desposar a su hija y ella había prometido esperarme.

Quizás la habían obligado a casarse…

Más rabia me dio.

Respiré pesadamente intentando controlarme.

No podía controlar mi ira al pensar que la herencia que recibiría estaba en juego ahora porque yo ya había informado el nombre de mi prometida en la solicitud de entrega de la misma al albacea y esa era la señorita Isabella Swan, la necesitaba a ella, la quería a ella y los plazos estaban a punto de vencer.

Lo bueno y lo malo dejó de tener sentido para mi desde éste instante y cuando pensé en las deudas tenía y debían ser pagadas prontamente.

Me sentía atrapado.

Tendría que actuar de forma desesperada, hoy mismo la raptaría con o sin su consentimiento. Y sí era necesario le haría creer a todo el mundo que la había deshonrado y que, tal vez, producto a ese acto, ella podría haber engendrado un hijo mío aunque por respeto y caballerosidad no la tocaría ni un cabello, me aseguraría que el hombre con el que se estaba casando en estos momentos, la repudiara públicamente, y así, y sin problema la devolviera a sus padres. Haciendo mi tarea de reclamarla muy fácil, ya que, por su honor y el mío, la obligaría a convertirse en mi mujer en un par de días y aunque ella no quisiera.

Ahora tendría que averiguar a donde se desarrollaría la recepción y actuaría en un descuido o bien, en el peor de los casos, asaltaría la casa del marido y me la robaría esta misma noche.

Hice una mueca.

Necesitaría la ayuda de James y un par de sus hombres. Él me debía una y era hora de cobrársela.

Si. Eso haría. Estaba decidido. Sólo debía organizar el plan y ponerlo en marcha una vez que confirmara los hechos recientes.

Después, recibiría mi herencia, saldaría mis deudas, la tendría a ella, la convertiría en mi verdadera mujer y le compensaría estas molestias que le pudiera haber causado.

Por mi bien y el de Isabella, sólo esperaba que el hombre se haya confundido o equivocado y todo esto sea un simple mal entendido.

* * *

Hola!

Siento la demora pero compensé con 4 POVS en vez de 2.

GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios, rompieron el record por capi. Gracias por FF y Alertas. Me sorprendió que fueran tantos y estoy muy contenta. Me hacen querer escribir mejor para ustedes.

No odien a Jake no es que sea malo. Simplemente era un hombre desesperado…

A Rose y a Emmett los dejé para el próximo capi, ya sabrán porqué jijijiji…

El "Si" fue úname! Gracias a ustedes mismas cambiaré el ranking a M, por interno una de ustedes me hizo llegar un mensaje muy lindo en donde apoyaba el cambio pero me recomendó ser "sutil pero con hartas ganas" me cayó súper eso, así que calentaré la sopa cómo se dice jijiji… haber que sale.

**ArtemisEquinox (Cómo verás ya está comenzando a ver el drama, espero que te haya gustado) Selena 16 (Para ti será siguiente capi) Nikki Charlene(Gracias! Saluditos para ti tb) Pocharolinga (No podría separar a Alice de Jasper, ella siempre será su punto de quiebre :D y en esos años así se pactaban los matrimonios, quizás qué pasara ahora…besos) Babyboo27 (Gracias linda!) AvaterCherlie1231 (Que tal te pareció el capi?) Palacalle2 (y esta fue la reacción de Jake…) Starelita(Un abracito para ti) Marianagimenez malu (le diste en el clavo chica así será!) .524 (Ahora hay E&B Y 2más! Para tí) Janalez(Gracias querida!) joagonzalesjr (Espero cumplir tus expectativas, gracias) (Te gusto?) marimut15 (Gracias por la espera, saluditos para ti igual) lu. (Aquí tienes, espero que te guste) malegimeneesz (:D guarda un par de uñas para el siguiente jijiji) malena carrazko (Gracias a ti. Me honras con tus palabras) juanionlehale1 (Él es nunca tan malo, nunca tan bueno, es como en la vida real) zonihviolet (sweetness thanks, kisses for you) Naty (Querida Gracias a ti por tus palabras)**

Lizairy Cullen, gabsalvatore, quinnberrylover, 143 y josefinapringle (Muchas gracias por estar allí por los ánimos y por participar)

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y me dejen sus comentarios que me alegran muchísimos, y como verán los contesto todos.

Abrazos para todas.

Cami.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Salvedad para Amar**.

**Por Cmils.**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

**POV Bella.**

Comencé a respirar con mayor tranquilidad aunque mi corazón aún palpitaba fuertemente dentro de mi pecho por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Si. Mis nervios se habían calmado bastante durante la ceremonia y podía sobrellevarlos bien ahora que salía de la iglesia del brazo de mí ahora esposo.

Nos acababan de declarar marido y mujer en frente de todos los presentes y habíamos sellado nuestros votos con un suave y tierno primer beso en los labios, que, por supuesto, se sintió absolutamente increíble.

Nuestras familias nos estaban esperando afuera para darnos la hora buena.

La primera en abrazarnos a ambos fue mi madre, quien, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas nos deseó todo lo mejor para el resto de nuestras vidas.

La segunda fue la señorita Mary Alice, quien después de abrazar a su hermano se lanzó a los míos sonriendo y pidiéndome que simplemente la llamase Alice.

Fue un verdadero gusto conocerla y saber de sus labios que estaba feliz de tenerme cómo su nueva hermana.

La tercera fue Rosalíe. Quien se integró a nosotros junto a su querido Emmett.

Suspiré sonriendo.

Ellos dos, se veían completamente dichosos y muy cómplices entre sí, compartiendo juntos cada detalle.

Sinceramente me alegraba poder volver a ver a mi hermana radiante, lo merecía después de pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

Cuando Emmett felicitó a mi marido, le pidió ser el padrino de su boda. Matrimonio que a propósito, ya tenía fecha definida. Se celebrará dentro de dos meses. Edward aceptó el honor de inmediato, agradado y complacido de poder regresar el gesto que había tenido Emmett de ser el suyo el día hoy.

La siguiente fue la madre de Edward, quien no paró de elogiarnos por la linda pareja que formaríamos para siempre.

Este sería un momento que jamás olvidaría en mi vida. Me sentía la mujer más afortunada de todo Londres y el resto del mundo.

A un costado de la mayoría y mientras nosotros recibíamos más de los interminables saludos y felicitaciones de todos los asistentes a la boda, mi padre y el Conde se felicitaban mutuamente por la unión de nuestras familias registrada hoy exitosamente.

Intenté alejarnos un poco de la multitud pero se hizo imposible porque aún no dejábamos de recibir felicitaciones y muestras de cariño.

Un poco más cerca de nosotros, podía oír a nuestras madres saludándose muy cordialmente empatizando una con la otra rápidamente, y luego de que mi hermana se había unido a ellas, rieron un poco y sin perder más tiempo y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, las tres, comenzaron a organizar a todo el mundo para llegaran bien a la mansión de los Cullen en dónde se desarrollaría la recepción, ya que está se ubicaba a las fueras de la cuidad y era un poco difícil de llegar sí no se conocía bien el camino.

Edward, a pesar de tenerme casi abrazada, no me perdía de vista y debo reconocer que yo tampoco era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima por mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntó divertido.

Le sonreí.

-¿Cómo se siente, señora Cullen?-Continuó interesado.

Era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba así, por mi nuevo nombre, haciéndome notar mi nueva y querida realidad.

-Estoy feliz, señor Cullen-Declaré- Y la mayor parte de mi alegría se la debo a usted-Le contesté sincera.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y de pronto, nos acercó lentamente para… quizás, besarme otra vez y por fin sin tantos espectadores a nuestro alrededor pero una voz a la que conocía muy bien resonó detrás de nosotros sorprendiéndonos antes de poder unir nuestros labios por segunda vez.

-Le advierto que sí daña u ofende a Isabella de cualquier forma, se las verá conmigo, señor Cullen-Le advirtió a mi marido.

Edward y yo nos giramos para verle a la cara.

Un serio Jasper veía a directamente a Edward.

No podía culparlo de aquel instinto protector que él tenía para con mi hermana y para conmigo. Él era casi mi hermano, se había ganado ese derecho con estos años de amistad, la vida compartida y bien podría decirse que sólo a él le correspondía ese papel en nuestras vidas.

Valoré una vez más el cariño que mi querido amigo demostraba en todo momento.

-Mi hermano protegerá con su vida a Bella, señor…-Interrumpió una Alice completamente enfadada-No tiene por qué amenazarlo.

-Estoy dirigiéndome al caballero con el que Bella se ha desposad…-Jasper no había terminado de hablar y se había girado para enfrentar a quien lo había interrumpido pero en el momento en que él la vio, se congeló.

Ella por su parte, también esperaba el enfrentamiento a la defensiva y con el ceño fruncido.

Supongo que, aquel, fue un momento de impacto para ellos dos. Se miraron intensamente guardando absoluto silencio, y, al parecer, de pronto habían perdido el interés de continuar enfrentándose. Creo que incluso habían olvidado el motivo de la casi discusión.

Éste encuentro me hizo recordar el minuto exacto en que conocí a Edward, porque sentí que el mundo se había vuelto a detener, ahora para ellos dos, igual qué cómo se había detenido para nosotros el instante en que nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez.

Mi mejor amigo efectivamente había perdido el habla, contenía el aliento y sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma en que lo hacían cuando miraba a alguien a quien consideraba importante.

Jasper nunca había sido de muchos amigos, su círculo de seres queridos era bastante limitado debido a su discreción. Rose y yo éramos afortunadas al tenerlo en nuestras vidas, y de cierto modo, contar con su confianza, con su cariño y con su protección en todo momento.

Alice, por su parte, había cambiado la expresión de su rostro por completo, dejando de fruncir el ceño y por supuesto, su enfado. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado y por un segundo noté que se había arrepentido de haber increpado a Jasper.

Sonreí, al pensar que ellos también se habían enamorado a primera vista.

Ella, era realmente una belleza. Sus ojos azules, iguales a los de su padre, eran un par de tonos más claros que los de Jasper. Su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, contrastaba completamente con la rubia cabellera de mi amigo. Mi querido Jasper, no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a atractivo. Su porte de caballero, ése aire misterioso y el trato respetuoso, siempre sobresalían marcando la diferencia entre los hombres que conocía.

Sin duda, harían una muy linda pareja.

Edward iba a intervenir pero le detuve y con la mirada le pedí que sólo observara.

-Lo siento, señorita-Mi amigo se disculpó apenas pudo reaccionar.

Alice se sonrojó y me miró esperando que los introdujera.

-Jasper, permíteme presentarte a mi cuñada. La señorita Mary Alice Cullen-Miré a Jasper y luego a mi nueva hermana-Alice, te presento a mi mejor amigo, el señor Jasper Hale.

-Jasper Hale, a sus órdenes señorita.

-¿Él pianista?-Preguntó ella sonriendo.

Jasper asintió.

-¿Conoce de mi trabajo?-Preguntó curioso.

Ella le sonrió.

-Me han dicho que usted es uno de los mejores y que también es compositor ¿Tocará para nosotros en la recepción?

Jasper se sorprendió y no supo qué contestar.

-Por supuesto que por lo menos asistirá a la recepción-Dijo Edward-Es una persona importante para mi mujer, por lo tanto, un invitado de honor.

Las palabras de Edward me dieron a entender que él se había percatado de lo mismo e intentaba ayudar un poco a Jasper.

-Alice ¿Podrías ser tan gentil de velar que el señor Hale sea escoltado a casa de nuestros padres correctamente?-Le pidió mi marido a su hermana.

Ella sonrió, asintió y Jasper, olvidando los motivos con los que se había acercado a mi marido, le ofreció el brazo a Alice y sin dejar de verse a los ojos se alejaron sin ponernos mayor atención.

-Gracias-Le dije a Edward por aceptar a Jasper sin problemas.

-¿Realmente crees que él termine siendo nuestro cuñado?-Preguntó amarrándome en un abrazo profundo.

-La verdad. Me encantaría-Reconocí.

Él me sonrió, inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y por fin me dio el beso que había quedado pendiente…

Está demás decir que lo recibí completamente gustosa.

-¿Lista para ir a nuestra fiesta, amor?-Dijo Edward ofreciéndome su brazo.

Me ha dicho amor…

-Por supuesto que si-Le contesté llena de ilusión, aceptando de inmediato, no sólo su brazo, sino que también, ese amor y está nueva vida que comenzábamos a vivir juntos a partir de hoy.

**POV Jacob.**

Perdí horas buscando a James por varios antros y me dijeron que quizás podría encontrarse en el que él acostumbraba a reunirse con alguno de sus hombres. Por lo qué volví a visitar esa oscura taberna y James no aparecía. La única información que había podido conseguir en estas casi cuatro horas con mis propios contactos eran las direcciones exactas de la mansión de los Cullen y la de su hijo Edward.

No me convenía actuar solo, así que lo único que tenía que hacer, era esperar.

Mi plan tendría que completarse a más tardar esta noche.

Debía secuestrar a Isabella lo más pronto posible.

Sí James no llegaba pronto, no tendría más remedio que pedirle ayuda al idiota de Newton.

Bufé.

No le debía nada, ni me debía algo a mí, así que tendría que pagarle por sus servicios.

Esperé un rato más y nada, así que después de beber el último vaso de ron que me quedaba sobre la mesa y me aproximé a la barra.

Mike estaba animado seduciendo a una ilusa que reía a carcajadas disfrutando del licor que él mismo le había ofrecido.

-Sí crees que él va a cumplir con las promesas de darte otra vida, llenarte de joyas y hacerte su mujer, estás equivocada-Le informé-Yo le conozco y sé que sólo te invitó una copa para intentar meterse entre tus faldas unas cuantas veces. Yo conozco a diez de sus conquistas y a tres de ellas sólo las ha llenado de sus hijos bastardos. ¿Quieres ser una más?

No hizo falta decir nada más. La mujer quedó horrorizada, su cuerpo se levantó de un salto y se fue sin decir nada.

-Me arruinaste la diversión-Se quejó.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, Newton-Afirmé-Quiero ofrecerte un negocio de los nuestros...

Alzó la ceja y se concentró en terminar de beber su bebida.

-Deja de beber-Gruñí-Te necesito sobrio está noche.

Él bufó pero se quedó en su lugar.

-Te escucho, Black.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y no había nadie que estuviera cerca y nos prestara atención y procedí a contarle el plan.

Por un segundo él guardó silencio y parecía un tanto impresionado.

-¿Quieres que secuestremos a la esposa de un futuro conde para que te puedas casar con ella y así recibir tu famosa y cuantiosa herencia?

Asentí con el rostro serio.

-Algo así pero es primordial que actuemos antes de que el matrimonio sea consumado.

-¿Se han casado hoy?-Preguntó atónito.

Volví a asentir.

-Te pagaré muy bien. El doble de lo que te pago siempre.

Lo pensó por unos minutos.

-Et triple-Negoció-Será peligroso.

-Está bien-Cedí-El triple será.

Newton me sonrió.

-Entonces, cuenta conmigo, amigo mío-Sonrió satisfecho.

-Necesitamos partir de inmediato a la casa de Edward Cullen. Está a unas dos horas a caballo para llegar a tiempo, recuerda que debemos prepararlo todo, incluyendo el lugar a donde nos esconderemos por unos días.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto-Me dijo.

-Excelente-Concordé.

-Pero no sé dónde está la casa de Cullen-Admitió.

-Yo si sé ¿Tenemos un trato, Newton?

-Lo tenemos, Black. Lo tenemos-Dijo parándose apresuradamente de la silla y dejando esta oscura taberna junto a mí.

Ahora todo estaba en mis manos y por mi honor, no fallaría. Haría lo que me había propuesto cómo diera a lugar.

**POV Rosalíe.**

La fiesta en mansión de los Cullen estaba en su apogeo. La comida era exquisita, los bailes eran seguidos y los novios ya se habían retirado hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos a su nuevo hogar.

Todo había sido organizado minuciosamente por Alice y la Condesa, quienes, por supuesto, recibieron todos los merecidos halagos por su gran trabajo y dedicación al supervisar cada detalle de la recepción. Ellas no escatimaron en gastos y el salón estaba perfectamente acomodado para la celebración. También, y junto a mi hermana, se habían ofrecido a cooperar con los preparativos de la mía. Yo acepté encantada, puesto que sabía que lo harían de corazón y con agrado.

Mis padres estaban absolutamente orgullosos de tener cómo nuevo hijo a Edward y esté estaba enormemente complacido por la acogida de nuestra familia, y por supuesto, por tener a mi hermana cómo su mujer.

Bella, por su parte, se había integrado con enorme facilidad a la familia Cullen. Tanto así, que ya había hecho planes con la condesa y con Alice para realizar un par de reuniones por asuntos de caridad.

La parte más emotiva, sin duda, fue aportada por nuestro querido Jasper, cuando en plena celebración y gracias a que él mismo Edward le prestó el piano de cola de la familia, pudo dedicarle a Bella una de sus hermosas creaciones. Una melodía nueva que él mismo había compuesto para ella.

Mi hermana sin contenerse y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó a sus brazos cuando él terminó de tocar y le agradeció por tan hermoso regalo.

Pensé sinceramente que Jasper no aceptaría esta unión, que ni siquiera se presentaría a la boda, pero, estaba segura de que algo le había pasado, y él, ahora, no se veía afectado. Al parecer, se había conformado al ver durante estas horas a Bella tan dichosa casada con Edward. Incluso, mi amigo estaba de tan buen ánimo qué, después, nos deleitó a todos con un par de piezas muy conocidas de otros compositores admirados, terminando su presentación con otra de sus propias obras, una de las más suaves y dedicada a una sonrojada Alice.

Sonreí.

Era tan bonito percibir el amor así.

Quien diría que una salvedad en un contrato pre-matrimonial podría beneficiar, quizás, a tres verdaderas parejas, en vez de una, qué, tal vez, no conocería lo que es el amor estando junta.

Emmett le había pedido a mi padre poder llevarme en su carruaje de regreso a la casa cuando acabara la celebración y esté se lo había concedido sin problemas.

Mi papá confiaba en mi prometido plenamente y sabía que él me protegería con su vida sí era necesario.

-Llegaremos en una hora, señor-Le informó su cochero antes de comenzar el viaje de regreso.

-Gracias, Benjamín-Le dijo mi amado cerrando la puerta y las cortinillas de todo el carruaje cerrado para darnos un poco de intimidad.

Mí amado Emmett respiró más tranquilo cuando me tuvo apegada a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, y yo, amoldada perfectamente a su pecho indudablemente me sentía dichosa y completa.

-Amor mío, te quiero tanto, tanto…-Me susurró cuando el carruaje comenzó a acelerar y a moverse de manera constante.

La noche había caído y éste carruaje sería el paraíso para nosotros por algunos momentos.

Nadie seria testigo de este tiempo entre los dos y eso me dio el valor suficiente para responderle con otra declaración:

-No más de lo que yo te amo a ti, cariño mío-Le contesté alzando mi rostro para poder volver a verme en sus ojos de cielo relampagueantes que sin duda eran mi destello personal de felicidad.

No alcanzamos a decirnos mucho más porque las caricias se hicieron presentes en el instante en que toqué su rostro con mis labios, repartiendo suaves besos y repitiéndonos mutuamente lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Era mágico poder vivir la conexión que nos unía.

Suspiré mientras sus manos se deshicieron de mi grueso abrigo rápidamente y las mías recorrían sus mejillas con ganas de llegar más abajo y deshacerme de parte de sus prendas.

Sus besos eran tan ansiosos y exquisitos que me hacían sentir que estaba literalmente fuera de este mundo.

Me entregué completamente a esta locura, a mi hombre, sin importarme las consecuencias.

Había dejado de pensar cuando el amor de mi vida, de pronto, me acorraló contra el asiento y me besó con intensidad.

Su pasión era tan grande que envolvía a la mía haciéndome presa del deseo por estar con él en todos mis sentidos…

Ambos gemimos y nos desesperamos por estar más cerca el uno del otro.

El recato dejó de importarnos porque un par de minutos después era yo la que estaba prácticamente encima de Emmett regresando sus besos.

Esto ya se estaba escapando de control puesto que estaba pasando a ser una necesidad carnal. Era cómo sí nuestras vidas dependiera de ello.

Cuando la respiración la tuvimos entrecortada tuvimos que separamos para tomar un poco de aire.

-Adoro todo de ti, Rose-Confesó-Tienes todo ese fuego que me enloquece.

Nos miramos despacio por unos segundos y luego, respirando nuestros alientos nos volvimos a besar disfrutando de este momento irrepetible.

Le amaba tanto…

En momentos me podía ver reflejada en sus transparentes ojos y ahora oscurecidos por las ansias. Incluso me pareció que sus pupilas eran cómo espejos encerrados en el cristal azul más hermoso que en mi vida he visto.

Él, perdido en sus propias sensaciones y besos repartidos por mi rostro y garganta pudo encontrar también el camino para llegar a mi pierna subiendo un poco el vestido. Deslizó su mano izquierda sin temor por mi rodilla, encendiendo dentro de mí un tipo de calor que no había conocido antes.

Su otra mano se encontraba aferrada a mi cintura, animándose a subir y llegar hasta mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar un grito u otra reacción porque el roce de sus dedos contra la tela que nos separaba resultaba absolutamente embriagador…

Nunca antes habíamos llegado tan lejos, he de reconocer que me encantaba y parecía que según las señales que me enviaba mi cuerpo realmente yo estaba comenzando a arder por dentro.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces dándome tu amor-Continuó cuando su boca dejó mi cuello.

Contuve el aliento y me decidí a decirle lo que quería:

-Te deseo, Emmett. No quiero esperar más. Quiero ser tuya lo antes posible.

Se estremeció de la manera más sensual jamás hubiera imaginado y gratamente puedo decir que su reacción fue la esperada...

* * *

Hola!

Primero: ¿Cuál será la reacción de Emmett? El próximo capítulo hay cambio de Ranking**… intenso ;)**

Segundo: Siento la tardanza, fueron un montón de cosas juntas que no me dejaron tiempo para dedicarme a escribir cómo tanto me gusta. Espero haber compensado con estas 3000 palabras con este capítulo y 3 POV. Espero haber cumplido con muchos de sus requerimientos :)

Espero sinceramente que les hayas gusto. El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo avanzado en 4 páginas así que me demoraré menos en actualizar, creo…

Se viene la **acción!**

**Gracias x mil! Por todos sus comentarios anteriores, wouu rompieron el record otra vez.**

**Me emocioné con cada uno. En especial a mis queridas: Selena 16, Beka,yuli09 Y: EddieIlove (Siempre va a importar, dicen que el amor lo puede todo) Janalez (Justamente estoy escribiendo algo que tiene que ver con eso) Babyboo27 (Te devuelvo el cariño con mas besos!) .9 (Espero que te haya gustado este también y sigas leyendo, gracias) malena carrazko (una de las cosas que dejiste ocurrirá!) Naty(Tus palabras me honran muchísimo y las agradezco infinitamente, un gran abrazo)**

**Luciarosalhale y Barbiefabrayiamgine, carla chechu neli, 16, .524, Quinnberrylover, MarinaJimenez123, pocharolinga, joagonzalesjr, mechiratitami, jose. , palacalle2, .75, avatercharlie1231, Guest,, nikki charlene, malegimeneesz y Carla (En el próximo capi se sabrá y saldremos todas de las dudas!)**

**También había extrañado actualizar! Nos leemos a la próxima.**

Un abrazo.

Cami.


End file.
